Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6}{7y} + \dfrac{6}{5y}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $7y$ and $5y$ $\lcm(7y, 5y) = 35y$ $ x = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{6}{7y} + \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{6}{5y} $ $x = \dfrac{30}{35y} + \dfrac{42}{35y}$ $x = \dfrac{30 +42}{35y}$ $x = \dfrac{72}{35y}$